


The Art of Seduction

by Pixelatrix



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, lots and lots of casual sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU of my story Follow the Tide.  It will also be an AU of Mass Effect canon -- no reapers or collectors.  </p><p>Dillan, or let's call him dark!Dillan, is amoral and highly sexual.  He takes great pleasure in seducing his way through as many members of the admiralty and alliance as possible. He has his unit - Team Zeta - behind him as support.  They fight their way through any obstacle. </p><p>“All right, sex pot.  Get your arse into the conference room.” Major Gregory Jones flicked Dillan on the ear once he removed his helmet. “We’ve already got a new mission.”</p><p>“Sir, yes, sir.” Dillan gave him a sinful grin which was completely lost on the man. How fucking tragic. “How’s Tiny?  Did the doc manage to patch her up?”</p><p>“Karin’s always been brilliant with burns.  Christina will be fine.” Jones pushed him lightly on the shoulders. “Hurry up.  I need a hot shower.”</p><p>“Need someone to scrub your back?” Dillan grinned wickedly at the man who merely raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m very talented at getting in deep to the hard to reach places.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Follow The Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/936548) by [Pixelatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix). 



> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Whispers followed him in his pitch-black armor all the way until the airlock closed behind him.  Lieutenant-Commander Dillan Shepard smirked inside of his helmet.  It was always satisfying to know people couldn’t help but watch him.

“All right, sex pot.  Get your arse into the conference room.” Major Gregory Jones flicked Dillan on the ear once he removed his helmet. “We’ve already got a new mission.”

“Sir, yes, sir.” Dillan gave him a sinful grin which was completely lost on the man. _How fucking tragic._ “How’s Tiny?  Did the doc manage to patch her up?”

“Karin’s always been brilliant with burns.  Christina will be fine.” Jones pushed him lightly on the shoulders. “Hurry up.  I need a hot shower.”

“Need someone to scrub your back?” Dillan grinned wickedly at the man who merely raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m _very_ talented at getting in deep to the hard to reach places.”

“ _Shepard._ ”

Major Gregory Jones had been one of the founding members of the Team Zeta better known as the Bridge Burners.   He had risen up the ranks to major and would likely hit admiral within the year.  His unit specialized in the destruction of enemy fortifications and all things explosive.

A hot shower sounded perfect to Dillan more than a debriefing.  He contemplated ducking out to get first dibs on the head, but Jones grabbed the back of his armor to guide him toward the conference room.  It seemed cleaning up would have to wait.

 _Damn it_.

They joined the rest of the team aside from Tiny who hadn’t escaped the clutches of Doctor Chakwas yet.  Dillan slouched, as much as his armor would allow, into a seat between Daniel Koh and Dani O’Donnell.  The former was their combat medic and the latter had a gift with maintaining comms even in the worst places.  She also handled keeping them supplied with whatever they needed—a gift from her parents who had for years run a smuggling operation _unofficially_ sanctioned by the Alliance.

Elliot ‘Eli’ Davis sat across from him.  He, along with Christina Foster or Tiny, handled all demolitions.  The two knew everything there was to know about things that went boom.

Setting his helmet on the floor between his legs, Dillan exchanged a knowing grin with TC.  Tuvi ‘TC’ Chaca had been as gifted with weapons and tech as he had.  They made a powerful sharpshooting duo, often hanging back to keep the enemy away from the others who usually got more up close and personal to demolish foritifications.

They worked seamlessly as a fighting force.  It had been part of what made them such legends amidst the rest of the Alliance.  They had a reputation for causing massive amounts of destruction—and also for partying harder than any other military unit.

“I _am_ not fucking staying in the fucking Med Bay you obnoxious cow.”

“Tiny appears to have escaped.” Dillan chuckled at the pained expression on Jones’ face.  Tiny had a temper almost as explosive as the ordinances she worked with. “I’ve got a hundred credits that says the doc sedates her.”

“Two hundred .” Eli raised the stakes while the others immediately threw out their own bets. “Didn’t Chakwas insist on Tiny being accompanied by one of us after the last time?”

Dani finally looked up from her omni-tool. “I believe we drew straws and you lost.”

“Oh. Right. _Shit._ ” Eli cringed at the glare sent his way by their commanding officer. “Sorry.”

For someone who dealt with delicate and dangerous explosives, Eli had the worst memory of all of them.  He would often be found wandering around the cargo bay, muttering to himself.  Tiny generally kept him from blowing all of them up.

_Thankfully._

“Shepard.”

Dillan rolled his eyes at the major.  He knew what the man wanted. “Why me?”

“Consider it punishment for flirting with anything that has two legs.” Jones glowered at him which as usual had no effect on him. “Soothe the tempers out there so we can all get this shit over with.”

“Be fair, Major, Dillan only flirts with things that have two legs and a cock.” TC offered her two cents to the conversation.  She grinned unrepentantly when he glared at her. “What? You do.”

True.

Deciding not to argue against the truth, Dillan trudged out of the room to grab Tiny by the shoulders to drag her away from the still furious Chakwas.  He shoved the petite blonde into a chair next to Eli who _should’ve_ been the one to deal with her.  They all listened to her rant and rave about uptight medics for a while laughing their asses off until Jones told them all to shut the hell up if they wanted shore-leave before their next mission.

The Bridge Burners had developed quite a reputation for thoroughly enjoying their time away from missions.  The admiralty had tried numerous times to settle the unit down with no success.  As far as Dillan was concerned since they wanted results they’d have to put up with how Team Zeta chose to blow off steam.

The debriefing went quickly.  There hadn’t been much to say about breaking into an already abandoned mercenary facility.  Jones dismissed all of them except Dillan—never a good sign.

“Change your mind about the shower?” Dillan stretched his legs out in front of him, holding his arms over his head to stretch out his tight muscles.  He found the pale blue eyes of the major watching him with a serious intensity and no sign of his normal good humor. _Damn._ “What did I do now?”

“How many times have I told you not to sleep with the junior officers on the ships that cart as around?” Jones had actually lectured him about ten times about it.  They tended to be bounced from ship to ship between missions, joining in with the crews until they’d reached the jump point for their mission. “How many times?”

“Officers enjoy redundancy.”

“ _Dillan_.” Jones sat beside him with a sigh of frustration. “I don’t give a damn who you put it in, but could you at least try to avoid seducing all the young marines in the Alliance? It’s against the reg.  Someone could accuse you of taking advantage of them.”

He sat up straight at the inferred insult. “I’ve never once coerced anyone into my bed.  They all tumble in on their own—quite willingly—overly enthusiastic most of the time.”

“For god’s sake, Dillan, just stop fucking anyone of a lower rank.” Jones pinched the bridge of his nose.  He swatted Dillan on the back of the head when he snickered at him.  “At least try?”

“Define lower rank.” He’d had his eye on a beautiful young gunnery chief who handled supplies on the cruiser which was taking them to their next port.  The man had the most stunning green eyes and smooth bronzed skin.  “What if I avoid anyone just out of boot camp?”

“Fine. _Fine._ On your head be it.”

“They are on my head.”

“ _Dillan,_ ” Jones groaned. “You have five seconds to get out of my face before I decide to vent my frustrations on you.”

Making his way to the quarters assigned to their team, Dillan stripped down to just his cargo pants he wore with his armor.  He kicked his boots off and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt along with his toiletries bag.  He stepped into the hallway only to bump into the current object of his affection.

“Commander.” Gunnery Chief Desmond Anderson stared awkwardly at him, faint flush visible on his cheeks when he was caught staring at the nipple rings visible on Dillan’s chest. “Good…good to see you, sir.”

Dillan smiled wolfishly at the younger man while absently running a finger down his abs.  It amused him the way those green eyes followed the movement.  He did so love to plunder his way through innocently blushing men. “Enjoying your evening, Desmond?”

“Yes.” Desmond backed up into the wall when Dillan prowled forward. “And—and you?”

“Showers free.” Daniel gave him a knowing look before ducking into their quarters.

“I should—”

Dillan rested his hand against the wall, blocking the man’s exit with his arm.  He moved into his space and smirked at the sudden tension. “I find hot showers so helpful in relieving tension.  Have any tension you need released?”

Leaving the decision in Desmond’s hands, Dillan brushed by him.  He made sure his body came in as much contact with the other man’s as possible.  Once in the men’s bathroom, Dillan set his bag and change of clothes beside one of the spare towels left for them. 

The wait didn’t take long before the door opened behind him.  Desmond stood awkwardly just inside and seemed stunned at his own choice to enter.   Time to move on to phase two of satisfying his desires for the moment.

Striding confidently across the small space, Dillan grabbed the young officer’s arms to walk him back against the wall.   Pausing only to make sure the door had been sealed to prevent interruption.  With a firm grip on those muscled biceps, he got his first taste of the man’s lips. 

He tugged on his lower lip before easing away, leaving Desmond breathless. “Are you sure?”

“Fuck. Yes.” Desmond almost whimpered when firm fingers traced the outline of his already hard shaft. “Please?”

“Already begging? Good, very good.  I’ll want to hear more of that.” Dillan continued to stroke Desmond while his other hand kept him pinned to the wall.  He bent his head forward so their lips almost touched. “You’re going to strip for me, aren’t you?”

The speed in which Desmond yanked off his uniform forced Dillan to hide his amusement.  The man was as beautiful without the clothing as he had hoped he would be.  _Oh this will be fun._   They didn’t have much time so slow finesse had to go out the window.

It took five seconds for both of them to be completely naked.  Another five had Desmond on his knees with his mouth firmly acquainting itself with the hard cock bobbing in front of him.  Dillan gripped him by the hair while his other hand rested against the wall for support.

After enjoying the velvet warmth of his mouth, Dillan dragged him up by the hair and twisted him around to press him into the warmth of the shower.  Desmond barely caught his breath before he found himself lifted up slightly with his legs spread.

Dillan always prided himself on being a lover who indulged frequently in all the pleasures he could want while ensuring his partner enjoyed it as well.  From the pleading and moaning echoing in his ears, Desmond appeared to be thoroughly pleased with the lubed fingers pistoning into him.  He only hoped no one happened to wander by to hear him.

_Who knew the buttoned-up gunnery chief had such a vocal side to him?_

Whispering all sorts of dark thoughts into his ear, Dillan slowly pressed himself into his latest conquest.  Desmond gripped his arms painfully tight—he’d have bruises to explain later.  Or not, most of his team were aware of his activities.

His patience came to an end after several minutes.  Dillan drove into the younger man.   The force bounced Desmond against the wet tile behind him.  Now they’d _both_ have marks to explain.

Dillan caught the hand trying to reach around his body. “Oh no. You come on _my_ cock. Got it?”

“Fuck.”

And he did.   Twice.  Dillan applauded his rapid recovery before finally finishing by spraying across the rather pert ass of the man.  _Damn._   He’d needed the release more than he thought. 

Dillan waited until they were both breathing normally to each over to grab a bar of soap to toss to Desmond. “Better clean up before someone notices the door’s sealed.”

“Maybe later…”

Dillan shook his head with a smirk. “We’re off your ship tomorrow morning.”

“But I could…”

“You’re sweet.” Dillan hated the downside of seducing a man with a crush on him.  All the emotion—so pointless.  “Too sweet.”

Showering quickly to avoid a scene, Dillan dressed and returned to the quarters where the rest of his unit were playing poker.  They all snorted practically in unison when he collapsed back on his bunk.  Dani offered half of her sandwich to him when he sat up after a few minutes.

“Did you at least let him down gently?” She frowned at him when he shrugged. “ _Dillan._ ”

“Fucking does not a potential relationship make.” He inhaled the sandwich and held his hand out for another one.  “And I _don’t_ do relationships.”

“Dillan…”

“Leave it alone, O’Donnell.” TC tossed a few chips to raise her bet. “He never offers them anything so they can’t really complain when all they get is an orgasm.”

“All they get?” He flicked water from his hair at her. “I’m a fucking experience.”

“Pun intended?”

“Definitely.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Team Zeta had transferred to another ship much to Dillan’s relief.  Clingy after sex relations always made him faintly nauseous.  He’d faked dry heaving on TC when his last conquest had come around begging him for another round.

TC had wisely managed to diffuse the situation.  She’d later read Dillan the riot act—for the hundredth time.  He hadn’t really been listening to a word she said.  Why bother when it would all be repeated the next time it happened?

Her ‘it’s not sleeping around that bothers me—it’s how you treat the men you sleep with’ lecture had become such a familiar refrain that Dillan could repeat it almost verbatim.  His mother had always worried about his issues with morality and empathy.   He couldn’t bring himself to give a damn.

Why should he?

Days later and TC remained annoyed with him.  Dillan didn’t really have anyone to blame.   She’d been sensitive on the matter since he’d slept with one of her cousins on shore-leave then never bothered to call him back.

Finding one of the supply closets on the third deck of the ship unused, Dillan had fled there to meditate and avoid his irate friend.   He’d picked up meditation while practicing martial arts.  It was something which tended to keep him from losing his temper.

 “Hiding?”

Dillan let his eyes drift up the fit body of Captain Xavier Austin—commanding officer on the ship they were using as a taxi.  “Not quite.”

“Sure you’re not hiding?”

The moment the Bridge Burners had stepped on the ship and met the man. The rest of Team Zeta had turned to Dillan with knowing and slightly exasperated smiles.  He’d always found it hard to resist hot, older men who believed themselves to be in a position of authority over him.

He always enjoyed watching them lose all sense of dignity.  They crawled for him.  He had no doubts any psyche eval on the matter would likely point to _unresolved_ issues with a father figure.

Dillan didn’t give a fuck.  He would rid himself of his demons in a way that worked best for him so he returned his attention to the captain in front of him. “I’m more interested in why you decided to find me.”

“It’s my ship.”

“And it’s filled to capacity with marines. Why me?” Dillan got to his feet and leaned back against one of the shelves. “Something on your mind? Something requiring less clothing?”

 “Do you really think a wink and a smile will convince me to disregard the regs to sleep with you?”  Austin shook his head in what appeared to be amusement. “You’re not _that_ attractive.”

“I am actually.” He shifted his body slightly and chuckled darkly when the older officer’s eyes were drawn down to his groin. “It’ll be a win-win for both of us.  Satisfying.  Oh _so_ satisfying.”

Eyeing the captain with a predatory gleam, Dillan had no doubts the man would be underneath him eventually.  He simply wasn’t ready yet.  He would be.

They always were—always.  It wouldn’t be long, so a little patience wouldn’t hurt anyone.  It might even be time to turn the screws a little bit to encourage faster progress.

“You enjoy your day, _Sir._ ” Dillan ensured his fingers grazed against the man’s groin when he walked by, trailing them across the front of Austin’s trousers. “Rumor has it you hold the ship record for chin-ups. You _up_ for a challenge?”

“By whom? You?”

Arrogance could bring any officer to the brink of idiotic catastrophe.  It seemed once one achieved a certain level the curse of pride followed.  He found it a useful tool to get his way.

Several hours later, Dillan pulled himself up to his fiftieth chin-up.  He wore only standard issue shorts—no shirt.  Austin had barely blinked since the show started.

The sweat glistening on his tanned skin added a nice touch to everything.  From the glazed eyes and slightly tented trousers, the captain had been drawn closer to his bed already.  It wouldn’t take much more to get the man there.

Beating the record only sweetened the pot a bit.  Nothing more enjoyable than putting officers in their place.  It might even be the worst of the flaws in his personality—the need to abase higher-ranked marines.

But oh, what sweet pleasure he found in it.

He’d made his reputation on two things: prowess on the battlefield and prowess in the bedroom.  It was one that had been earned honestly.  One shot, one fuck, at a time.  He found no shame in it at all.

Dropping to the ground, Dillan rolled his shoulders to ease the tension in his back.  Dark brown eyes followed his every move across the room.  _Perfect._   He smirked over at Eli and Daniel who’d been watching him as well.  The former simply rolled his eyes while the latter gave him two thumbs up.

The fruits of his sweaty labor came to bear later that night.  A midnight hunt for a snack found him face to face with the object of his desire.  The captain appeared to have spent several hours deep in thought from the way he sat staring into an almost empty mug of coffee.

Dillan raided the fridge for a plate of leftovers then sat across from the man.  He stretched out his long legs to rest them between Austin’s.  “What’s on your mind?”

He received a glare in response to his inquiry which was accompanied by a barked out, “you wkno what’s on my mind.”

Dillan hadn’t bothered putting on shoes when leaving his bunk so he slid his bare foot up along Austin’s calf.  “I’ve always wanted to see how sturdy mess tables are.”

“No.”

His foot slid higher.  “No?”

“ _No._ ”

He brought his foot up to rest between Austin’s thighs, forcing them apart slightly. “Why don’t you crawl under the table instead?”

“The hell?”

“You said no to on the table.  How about under it?” Dillan continued pressing his toes against the hardening shaft.  He shoved his loose pajama bottoms down to free his cock and start stroking himself. “Maybe you should take a look?”

“Have you lost your mind?” Austin had obvious trouble pulling his eyes away from the sight underneath the table. “This is my damn ship.  I think you should put that away.”

“Do you?  Might be your ship, but you’re going to crawl under here to suck my cock.” Dillan brought his hand up to lick of a drop of pre-cum. “Aren’t you?”

Minutes ticked by with only the sound of his hand on his shaft breaking the silence. And then, movement, the mouth on his cock made everything sweeter.  Dillan grabbed a hold of the man by the hair to control the pace.

He kept his foot between Austin’s legs.   Using his toes to get the man off.  He enjoyed the  idea of him having a mess in his uniform to deal with.

Another notch on his belt.

Another officer on his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Austin: https://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/144854282001/silverfoxmen-gary-greenwood-model


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter though allusions to it. I am always open to prompts for who you'd like to see Dillan sleep with and smut prompts are also always welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, subscriptions and comments.
> 
> Bioware Owns All, sadly.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“No.”

“But…”

“ _No._ ”

Dillan raised his eyebrows at Tiny ever so slightly. “And why not?”

“Why not?” Tiny glanced at him with a look that clearly indicated she thought he had suddenly lost all capacity to use his brain. “Are you fucking joking? It’s Admiral ‘put me on a fucking poster with my shiny teeth and grey hair’ Hackett.  He wouldn’t give you or your dick a second glance.”

Dillan turned his attention back to the silver-haired officer who currently appeared to be in the midst of a debate with Major Jones and Captain Austin.  “Have you seen my dick? No way he’s not giving it at least a second or third glance.”

“Weird looking shit.”

“Not again.” Eli groaned as he joined them. “Is she still on about the oddities of male anatomy?”

“Fucking. Weird.” Tiny grabbed TC by the arm to drag her into the conversation for support. “Right? I’m right. You know I am.”

“Dillan…” Dani slid over with a worry evident in her voice. “You can’t possibly be thinking of…”

“He is.” TC ground out with another glare sent his direction. “Keep telling lover boy this shit will bite him in the ass.”

“Not necessarily a bad thing.  It’s not my preferred kink, but all the same.” Dillan ducked to avoid two smacks to the head. “A hundred credits I can fuck him in less than a week.”

“Two hundered says he turns you down flat.” Warrick joined their group. “Seriously. Why bother?  Austin seems up for it again.”

“Been there. Fucked that,” Dillan shrugged indifferently. “He wasn’t bad, not worth a second round though.”

Bets were made while they watched the three officers across the room.  Dillan only partly paid attention to his squad mates.  He focused on a cool pair of blue eyes instead.  Hackett was an extraordinarily attractive older man, one who would make an excellent addition to his conquest journal.

With their strategy planning over, the three officers went in separate directions.  Hackett walked purposefully by Dillan without even glancing at him.  The snickers form the rest of the squad echoed in the room.

_Shitheads._

He gave the _rear_ of the admiral a lingering look. “Nice ass.”

“A nice ass that didn’t give you a first look, never mind a second one.” TC Couldn’t help but needle him.  She always enjoyed attempting to deflate his ego. “Still think you can win the bet?”

Dillan’s eyes followed the silver-haired man until he disappeared. “Definitely.”

Hackett would be his.

And he’d be left wanting more.

The following morning saw the Bridge Burners preparing themselves for their mission.  They’d be hitting a slaver base—hard.  Shock and awe were definitely on the agenda.

Despite his initial plans from the day before, Dillan had vented his sexual frustrations on a very willing Captain Austin.  Several times.  It might’ve left the man with the hope of it growing into something more.

_Ahh well._

_Not my damn problem._

All throughout prepping his gear Dillan had been distracted.  Warrick had grown tired of it and grabbed the rifle form him to clean it himself.  It was becoming clear how much being ignored had thrown him.

Time to get control back.  Time to throw the feeling of being off kilter back to the source.  He just had to figure out what would unnerve the unflappable Hackett.

Since post mission they would all be debriefing with the man, Dillan could put off worrying about it until then.  He _would_ be noticed this time.  No doubt about it.

“Hey, lover boy, how about you focus on the asshole slavers, yeah?” Warrick nudged him in the back to get him moving.  “Focus, Dillan, okay? We can’t have you off in the clouds for this one.”

“I’m good.”

Warrick raised his eyebrows at him before reaching out to grab his arm to keep him from leaving. “One man ignoring you has no impact on who you are or your ability to have men prostrate themselves for you.  I know your parents fucked you up and shit, but you do know getting men to submit themselves to you shouldn’t be how you judge your self-worth, right?”

Dillan had to take several minutes to process the spiel from the generally quiet Warrick.  He grinned at his friend. “This was nice, this whole moment here.  I’m good though, I promise.”

“Hmm.” Warrick frowned at him in response.

Grabbing the rest of his gear, Dillan made a quick escape to join the rest of the squad at the waiting shuttle.  They had slavers to blow up.  He would worry about Hackett later.

They did manage to blow up an impressive number of buildings—and slavers.  Unfortunately for Dillan and Eli, one of Tiny’s big booms got misdirected in their direction.  He woke up in the Med Bay two days later with his ears still ringing.

The upside to it had been Hackett appearing in his room for the debrief.  DIllan made sure the stark white sheet and blanket slipped down to his lap.  His chest and arms looked good, even with the new scars and slight bruising.

“Is there anything else you’d like to add to the report or anything I can help you with?” Hackett asked once all the standard questions were out of the way. “Anything at all?”

Dillan smirked at him, finally an opening for more than subtle flirting.  He rested his hands in his lap to stretch the sheet over his dick.  He’d found the admiral’s voice rather sexy. “I could use a hand with this.”

“Excuse me?” Hackett practically gaped at him. “Did you just…you can’t possible believe that’s appropriate.”

“You asked if you could help.” Dillan lowered his voice sinfully and seductively. “Isn’t it an officer’s job to keep moral up?  You got me up—least you could do is offer your hand, or your mouth.”

“I’ll chalk this up to the blow to your head…”

“I’d rather you blow me.”

“ _Commander Shepard._ ” Hackett barked at him, looking irate and flustered.  He stalked out of the room with a barely audible. “Control yourself.”

“That went well.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dark!Dillan: https://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/143492497661
> 
> The Bridge Burners: https://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/143009732901/the-bridge-burners
> 
> Desmond: https://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/144610304671/exotically-unique-sindar-mims-from-next-model


End file.
